This invention relates to tool cases such as for a level or the like, and more particularly to an improved level case incorporating features which protect the level during transport or handling.
Various tool case structures are known for encasing a level or the like when it is not in use. One such structure simply comprises an elongated tube having a closed end, with the level being received within the other end, which is normally open. A cap is placed over the open end of the tube after the level is received therein, for fully enclosing the level. This type of case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,444 owned by the same assignee as the present application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved level case which includes features for cushioning and protecting the level during transport and handling. It is a further object of the invention to provide a level case including drainage features for removing moisture from the interior of the case, so as to prevent a wooden level from warping within the case over time. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a level case having cushioning and drainage features which is of simple and inexpensive construction.
In accordance with the invention, a structure for encasing an elongaged tool such as a level or the like comprises a substantially tubular receptacle defined by outer walls which, when the level is placed in the receptacle, are spaced from the top, bottom and sides of the level throughout a majority of the length of the level. Level support means extends inwardly from the inner surfaces of the outer walls of the receptacle for supporting the level at two or more locations along its length, for maintaining the top, bottom and sides of the level in position within the receptacle and preventing movement of the level toward the receptacle outer walls.
In a preferred embodiment, the level support means comprises indentations formed in the receptacle outer walls which extend inwardly into the interior of the receptacle. The indentations are preferably formed around the periphery of the receptacle at two or more spaced locations. Each indentation defines an inner surface which, when the level is placed in the receptacle, is spaced only slightly from a surface of the level. With a rectangular level, the receptacle is defined by top, bottom and side walls, and an indentation is formed in each of the receptacle walls extending inwardly toward the level so as to be in close proximity to the top, bottom and sides of the level when the level is placed therein. In this manner, the level is supported by the inner surfaces of the indentations and maintained in position at a location spaced from the top, bottom, and side walls of the receptacle. An air space is disposed around the entire periphery of the level between the surfaces of the level and the receptable outer walls, throughout a majority of the length of the level, thus providing cushioning of the level during transport and handling. Alternatively, a cushioning material could be placed into the air space between the level and the receptacle walls, for providing additional cushioning of the level.
To remove moisture from the interior of the receptacle, drain holes are provided in an end of the receptacle and at other locations along its length to allow air circulation within the interior of the receptacle. In this manner, moisture which may be present within the interior of the receptacle can drain out of the receptacle or otherwise evaporate due to air circulation therein.
Various other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in combination with the drawings.